Little house on the Prairie
by Lucefiel Gray
Summary: a "little house on the prairie" crossover with earthian ^^


Title: Little House on the Prairie Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Crossover, Angst, Fluff , AU Rating: R- just blame Crabs the Warthog Series: Earthian, Little House On The Prairie, and Cameo shots from other Anime Authors Note: this is an idea that's bin floating round in my head for a wile. I wrote this over a year ago so it's not very good. It seams like I love dropping anime characters into the little house on the prairie universe ^^ don't ask me why, I didn't even like the books  
  
Part 1: A Teacher From Japan  
  
"Now class I want you all to settle down and meet your new teacher", a young brown haired woman stood in front of the class. The school was a small one-room building, at one end a large black board hung on the wall. A small ways away from the black board stood a large desk, the one given to the teacher, and in the opposite side of the board rested a beet old stool. There where twenty students in this school, their desks, set up almost to look like church pews with and isle between them, faced the black board.  
  
The student's eyes fallowed the teacher; the boys sat on the left side of the room, while the girls watched from the right. The younger children sat in the front, their faces a mask of happy child hood. In the back, with faces full of adolescent boredom sat the older children. The teacher's face was young an innocent, not much younger then the oldest children. The teacher was in fact quite pretty, her brown hair pulled back into a thick, dark bun, leaving lookers to guess that if you were to unwind the thick rope of hair it would fall well past the small of her back. Her eyes were large and set into a soft face, lips a little to large for her face, but when added with the doe like eyes made the teacher beautiful. She was short for her age, she couldn't be more then twenty-two, but she only stood, at most, five foot one.  
  
"We don't want a new teacher", one of the younger boys exclaimed. The other children joined him in protesting, "We don't want a new teacher".  
  
The teacher sighed heavily, "Now children, you know I cant tech when I'm having a baby", she patted her slightly large belly. "It's only for a year, and I'm sure you'll like your new teacher".  
  
A young black haired man stepped up beside the teacher. He was younger then her at only twenty years of age, standing only five foot five. The same bright innocence shown in his eyes as did in the teachers. The only difference being his eyes where larger and a beautiful dark black, when the light hit them they became purple. He smiled happily, "I'm sure there all going to miss you", his voice light as the smallest church bells.  
  
"I suppose your right", the teacher turned towards the new teacher and smiled back. "Well I had best be going, be good class", she turned on her slightly high heels and left the room, brushing sad tears from her eyes.  
  
The new teacher glanced nervously around the room, "Hello class", he blushed slightly. Some of the students answered with a 'hello'. Nervously the new teacher bushed his thick black bangs out of his face, "I'm your new teacher. My name it Chihaya Tsukino, I moved hear a year ago from Japan and I've bin living in this town for two months". Some of the children looked a little shocked at having an immigrant for a teacher.  
  
"I know your all going to miss Mrs. Wilder but I think we can have a good year", Chihaya smiled happily, teaching was going to be fun.  
  
One of the older boys in the back of the class spoke up, "Umm. Mr. Su-k'no, your name's to hard to pronounce".  
  
Chihaya blushed, trying to hind his laugh behind his hand, "Yes well, if it's to hard to pronounce you can all just call me Mr. T, ok?"  
  
"Why 'T'", a young girl in the front asked. Chihaya smiled at her and walked over to the black board. Picking up a piece of chalk he wrote, "T, S, U, K, I, N, O", and circled the 'T'.  
  
"Its spelt with a 'T'", the little girl asked in astonishment. The teacher nodded his head.  
  
"Now class, when I call your name I want you to stand up, OK" the black haired boy walked over to his desk in the front of the class. Picking up a sheet of paper he read of the names. The rest of the school day went by well. They spent the morning going through people's names. After lunch they began on their schoolwork.  
  
  
  
"I feel like shit", a young blond haired man said to himself. He was lying on his bed and there was no one in the house. Sighing and pushed some of his golden blond hair out of his face. His blue eyes stared up at the ceiling in bored fascination.  
  
Earlier this morning the blond had gotten up and went out to the fields to work. As a farmer he spent most of his day outside. After tending the crops and collecting eggs from the chickens he went to milk the cows. He had already filled one pail full of the warm white liquid and had the other pail half full. He must have spooked the cow because she kicked him square in the ribs. Bandaging his ribs as best he could and had decided to spend the rest of the day in bed.  
  
His blue-green eyes closed heavily as he dropped of into sleep. The blond didn't hear the door open or see the young black haired man walk into his room. He didn't even notice when the brunet called his name. What he did notice was something warm press against his lips. Sleepily he blinked open his eyes.  
  
Blue eyes met black ones and he smiled softly, pulling the boy closer in his arms. Chihaya smiled and snuggled next to the blonde, still on top of the covers.  
  
"Kagetsuya, what're you doing in bed so soon", the black haired boy stole a quick kiss from his lover.  
  
"I was waiting for you", the blonde answered as he kissed the boy back, this time deeper and with more passion. The boy smiled, his hands slipping under the covers to roam over the blonde's smooth chest. His hands found the bandages and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Kagetsuya, what happened", the worried look on his face making him look more then cute. Kagetsuya smiled and kissed the tip of the boy's nose.  
  
"I got kicked by that damned cow", he muttered. Chihaya laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh no, you pore baby", the black haired teacher gasped between giggles.  
  
With a wild grin Kagetsuya kissed Chihaya deeply, pushing his tongue into the boy's warm mouth. When the kiss ended he still grinned, "I'm not hurt that bad". Chihaya just giggled as the blond continued to ravish his mouth.  
  
**  
  
"Kagetsuya come on I need to get up", the black haired youth pushed his lover's hand off from around his waist. Mumbling something the blond just held the boy tighter. "Come on Kagetsuya. I have school to teach and you have to go work at the mill". Sighing the blond released his lover.  
  
Chihaya stood up, his hands above his head, and stretched. He smiled to himself when he heard his lover role back to bed. Silently he moved over to the dresser and grabbed his clothes for the day.  
  
It was easy for him to slip out of his nightclothes. He only wore one of Kagetsuya's longer shirts and even that hardly covered him. He was better off then the blonde; who had slept naked last night. Not that Chihaya minded.  
  
Unbuttoning his shirt he blushed slightly. No mater what he did with his lover it still embarrassed him to be seen naked. Warm arms snaked their way around his bare waist making the smaller boy giggle. He sighed and leaned back against Kagetsuya and smiled. The blond gently kisses the boy's shoulders, his hands moving up the boy's chest.  
  
"Its to early", Chihaya moaned, closing his eyes as the blond bit his left shoulder.  
  
"Its never to early", Kagetsuya licked the bight mark slowly. Backing away the black haired youth turned towered his lover and smiled.  
  
"I* have* to* go* to* work*", he punctuated every word with a light kiss.  
  
"But you have such a nice ass" Kagetsuya's fingers lightly brushed the bottom of the small boy's butt as he pulled him close for a long deep kiss. Chihaya leaned into the kiss, moaning softly against his lover.  
  
Breaking the kiss the blond held Chihaya in his arms, "Well I can tell I'm not going to win this, go on get ready for work". Chihaya smiled up at him, giving him a soft kiss, he grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. The blonde did the same.  
  
On his way out the door Kagetsuya caught his lovers hand, "I'll pick you up when school gets out" he kissed the boy's cheek. Chihaya smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Ai shiteru"  
  
**  
  
"Have you met the new teacher yet?"  
  
"No, I thought Laura was still teaching"  
  
"No, she quit. Did you hear she's pregnant?"  
  
"Really, that's great"  
  
"Ya, she's three months"  
  
"So who is the new teacher?"  
  
"He moved hear a few months ago from Japan"  
  
"An immigrant?"  
  
"Ya, he moved hear with his friend, they're both Japanese"  
  
"He just moved to this country and he's a teacher?"  
  
"Ya, he's really nice"  
  
"What's the other one do for a living?"  
  
"He's a farmer and he works at the mill"  
  
"Oh, so he works with Almanzo?"  
  
"Ya, he's really cute to"  
  
Mrs. Oleson looked appalled; "It's a shame when we have to rely on foreigners to work in our town. It would be a miracle if he could speak good English". The woman's large frame stood behind a wooden counter as she handed the younger woman a basket of eggs.  
  
"You don't like foreigners, Mrs. Oleson?" the younger woman looked at her for a second.  
  
Mrs. Oleson looked at the younger woman, "Now Mrs. Smith I said no such thing, I'm fine with foreigners, just as long as they come from a decent background".  
  
"And I suppose Japan isn't the place for decent backgrounds?" a male voice spoke up.  
  
"There not even Christian over there", Mrs. Oleson continued to argue.  
  
"Your right there are no Christians in Japan" the male voice spoke up. Mrs. Smith looked at the man nervously before taking her bag and leaving the store. Mrs. Oleson turned to the blonde haired man and smiled.  
  
"And how would you know if there are Christians in Japan?"  
  
The man smiled at her, "There are no Christians in Japan because they were all hunted down and killed".  
  
Mrs. Oleson put a hand to her mouth and gasped, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm from Japan", the blonde held out his hand, "I'm Kagetsuya Animoto, I'm one of those "foreigners" who just moved hear". The look on the woman's face was to die for. She was in utter shock and to hide it she turned around, ignoring Kagetsuya.  
  
**  
  
Two o'clock came quickly to the little one roomed schoolhouse. It seemed that the day had just begun when already it was over. The teacher moved to the head of the class, smiled, and then dismisses the students. Happily the younger children ran out the door, most likely to go and play with there friends. The older students stood up calmly and walked out the door.  
  
Sighing heavily, Chihaya sat down at his desk. He had a lot of work to do before he could go home. There were papers to grade and homework to check, not to mention he had to plan tomorrow's lesson. The black haired young man leaned back in his chair and yawned. Today had been a very long day.  
  
The morning had started of well and had continued that way up until one of the boys had taken out a knife. One of the younger boys, no more then seven years of age, had taken out his pocket hunting knife and was showing it to some of the older boys. The sight of the knife had scared one of the younger girls and she quickly told Chihaya.  
  
Chihaya was upset, the boy new better then to bring a knife to school. The teacher pulled the child outside to the back of the schoolhouse. Eric Green had been scared, the children didn't know what a punishment from there new teacher meant. For all they new Chihaya could beat the hell out of them. He had yelled at the boy, telling him that he is never aloud to bring things like that to school again. But he wouldn't think of hitting the child. The teacher took the boys knife and told him he would not get it back. Then he sent the boy back to class.  
  
Kami, it was a long day.  
  
A knock at the door brought him back to reality. He smiled when he saw Kagetsuya standing in the doorway. "So teacher are you ready to go?" the blonde called lightly. Chihaya smiled sweetly, "in just a minute". 


End file.
